1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a sensor system with a sensor device comprising a through-flow cell having a liquid supply opening and a liquid discharge opening, which through-flow cell is configured to allow a liquid to flow through it, a detector device which is configured to measure a property of the liquid in the cell and to generate an associated detector signal, and a sensor control which is configured to analyze the detector signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such sensor systems are generally known per se. They are used, for example, during milking for determining the properties of the milk which has been obtained, in order to carry out quality measurement. To this end, reference is made, for example, to DE 27 59 126, which teaches to separate off milk if a different colour is detected, and to allow it to flow back to the main tank once the flow of milk displays the “correct” colour again. EP1000535 discloses a method for monitoring the quality of milk by shining light of various colours through it and evaluating the relative transmission.
It is a drawback of the abovementioned systems that they do not ensure a correct evaluation of the liquid under all circumstances.